


Unguarded

by OneofWebs



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misgendering, Rough Kissing, Trans Aiden (The Witcher), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Aiden is trans and has been keeping that from Lambert, too afraid of what Lambert might think. Lambert finding out while stripping him naked wasn't exactly the way Aiden had hoped to ever tell him, either, but the results are more than he could have hoped for.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	Unguarded

**Author's Note:**

> y'aaaaall hope you enjoy. the misgendering is very minor and happens right at the beginning, but if it does bother you, you can stop reading at "Immediately, Aiden regretted" and go straight down to "Aiden couldn't help but smile" to skip over it. After that it's just porn.
> 
> edit: now featuring a cool cover made by bookscorpion! thanks so much

Aiden forgot himself when he let Lambert kiss him. It had just seemed like the next step. They’d always been close. There’d always been something there. Kissing was natural. It was good. When Lambert pressed against him, he moaned. Mere seconds had passed, and Lambert’s cock was already hardening in his trousers. Pressed up in this dark corner of an inn room as they were, Lambert was practically attacking him. Teeth were in his lips. There was tongue. Aiden shivered against Lambert, kissing back with just as much ferocity.

As Lambert leaned into him, Aiden pushed back just as strong. Their kiss was maddening and sloppy, saliva dripping down their chins as they practically devoured each other. Too long. Aiden wrapped his arms around Lambert’s shoulders to bring him closer; they had practically collided in this corner, still both dressed in their armor. Lambert hadn’t even taken his swords off his back, but Aiden grabbed onto them for support. To ground himself. With each rut of Lambert’s cock into his thigh, Aiden lost more coherency.

When he started to feel that uncomfortable wetness between his thighs, he knew he should have pushed Lambert away. Put an end to this. Lambert was _expecting_ something when he put his hands on Aiden’s armor. He was going to get more than he bargained for once he finally got it off, but Aiden didn’t stop him. The thoughts weren’t there. All he could think about was how good Lambert’s tongue felt in his mouth, against the ridges of his palette and the tips of his teeth.

Lambert started to undo the straps of his vest. The vest was always pulled tight enough that it gave Aiden the appearance he wanted. He looked like he always imagined he could, and he was protected. It worked perfectly, but one buckle at a time, Lambert was removing that safety. Aiden did away with his own gauntlets and gloves—he should have put a stop to this. Said they should just be friends. But the _heat_ he felt from Lambert’s kiss was too much to refuse himself.

Aiden gasped into that kiss, pressing himself into it. His gauntlets dropped to the floor, and he immediately reached back to tug his hair out of its tail. He’d never disliked his long hair, just everything else. Everything else that Lambert was finally revealing as he pulled Aiden’s vest open.

At first, all Lambert could do was wrestle Aiden out of it. The straps and the belt had already been discarded. The vest had to go next. Being pushed up in the corner wasn’t conducive to undressing. It was too cramped and too difficult. To finish the job, Lambert had to pull back to see what he was doing. And he saw everything.

Immediately, Aiden regretted ever meeting Lambert. He regretted falling in love. He regretted letting Lambert travel with him, into this room. Most of all, he regretted letting Lambert kiss him. No matter how much Aiden had longed for it, he should have known better. Lambert fell for the persona Aiden put on every morning with his tight vest and fake codpiece. The vest was gone. All he was wearing was the shirt beneath it, and through it, Lambert could see the swell of his chest.

“You’re a woman—”

“No!” Aiden shouted, suddenly pushing Lambert back. “I’m not! Don’t—” He could already feel everything crumbling. He was _not_ a woman. He didn’t care what he’d been born as, or that he’d lived his earliest memories as a bright, freckled little girl.

That name was dead to him. He wouldn’t remember it. He wouldn’t share it. He would not even given it the time of _day_ , because that wasn’t him. It wasn’t until the mutagens had started to fuck with his body that Aiden had ever realized what was wrong. The mutagens and the trials stopped the bleeding, stopped the _developing_. But they couldn’t revert what time and circumstance of birth had done to him. He should have stopped this before it ever begun.

Of all the people Aiden had ever met, Lambert was the only one he cared about. The only friend he really had. He couldn’t _lose_ his only friend, but if Lambert was going to stand there, gawk, and insist that having tits made him a woman, then Aiden would run and never look back. That wasn’t something he could deal with—not from his only friend. Lambert had to understand. He had to.

“Fuck—” Lambert suddenly said. “Fuck, that’s not what I meant— I—” Lambert was tripping over his own voice enough that it caught Aiden’s attention. It stopped the pit in his stomach from getting any deeper. He’d gone straight back to his childhood and planning on how to never see Lambert again. He hadn’t expected this response.

Lambert grumbled and dragged his hand over his face, sighing. “I didn’t mean that,” he said, breathing slower. “ _Fuck_ , this is hard. I didn’t— Wasn’t expecting to see that, I mean. _Fuck_ , you’re— You’re Aiden.”

Aiden’s eyes went a little wide.

“Lost myself,” Lambert muttered. “Shouldn’t have said that. Trying to apologize.”

Oh. Lambert and apologies weren’t exactly friends. Apologizing wasn’t something that Lambert did. He lived his life just as loud as Aiden did. Never did he apologize, not even when he’d clearly been in the wrong. But he was now. Maybe it wasn’t the best apology Aiden had ever heard, but it was coming from a man who would sooner die than admit he’d done something wrong. It was sincere.

“I’m not a woman,” Aiden replied quietly.

“Got that. You’re not.” Lambert met Aiden’s gaze, then. “Best man I ever met,” he said. Aiden felt something cinch up in his chest, and he wasn’t sure what it was. “Like you more than I should. Believe you me, this doesn’t change that.”

Aiden swallowed around that lump in his throat. “I—like you, too,” he muttered. “Don’t want you to see me any differently.”

“I would, I mean.” Lambert folded his arms. “Really like to see you naked. If you’re okay with that.”

Aiden couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t know how Lambert had managed to do it, stuttering and awkward as he’d been, but he’d calmed Aiden down. Aiden didn’t often feel like he belonged in his own body, but he felt like he belonged here. Lambert was still giving him that look. It was a desperate thing, like he wanted to be right back where he was: pressed up against Aiden and grinding his cock into Aiden’s thighs. All he needed was Aiden’s permission. Aiden liked that.

“Only if you’re the one who gets me naked.” They could talk about this later. As it were, Aiden’s need hadn’t gone away. He still looked at Lambert and _wanted_. He was going to have.

Lambert smirked, then closed the distance between them. He was quick to shrug his own swords off, but he ignored the rest in favor for grabbing Aiden by the hips and hoisting him up. Aiden latched onto him, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He would be lying if he tried to deny the jolt of pleasure that ran through him as Lambert picked him up. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Not as Lambert made his way towards the bed.

Once they hit the bed, Lambert fell forward. Aiden’s back hit the mattress, and Lambert pulled back. He made short work of his own clothes, pulling off his armor, his shirt, and his trousers, until he was left in nothing but his smalls. Then, he turned his attention to Aiden. With the way Aiden was looking at him, Lambert wished to whatever god would listen that he could smell other Witchers. Aiden’s eyes were half-lidded, his lip played between his teeth. He must have smelled like pure, unadulterated arousal.

Where he’d practically scrambled out of his own clothes, Lambert took his time with Aiden. He started on Aiden’s boots, working them open them tugging them off. He moved up, working open the laces of Aiden’s trousers and tugging them down, next. Immediately, Lambert had his mouth on Aiden. He dragged his lips up one of those thighs, kissing over scattered hair and freckles. Aiden’s thighs spread open as Lambert came higher and higher, hiking up Aiden’s shirt so he could kiss right above the waistband of his panties.

“Are you really going to tease me all night?” Aiden asked. “I wanted a _fuck_ , Lambert.”

“Should have gotten yourself a whore, then,” came Lambert’s quick reply. “Gonna take my time with you. Been waiting _years_ to have you.”

Aiden sucked down a breath, sighing a bit wistfully. “Take your time where it counts, big boy. Want you to fuck me before I fucking grow old and die.”

Lambert chuckled something low, then surged up and crawled onto the bed, straddling over Aiden’s hips. He pushed up Aiden’s shirt until he could rip it off, and then he was granted with a _sight_. Aiden’s tits were small enough that they disappeared into his chest when he laid flat on his back like this. He had pert little nipples and dark surrounding areolas. With his hair spread out around his head, he looked perfect. The most handsome man Lambert had ever seen.

He couldn’t help but cup Aiden’s chin in his hand and lean down to kiss him. It was soft, chaste, and Aiden sucked down a breath through his nose. Lambert’s hands were on him, then, smoothing down his chest and over his abdomen. He could feel every scar, the divots, and bumps. Aiden’s beautifully tanned skin was stark against his own paleness. They kissed and kissed some more; it quickly turned messy as Aiden pulled Lambert down over top of him, opening his lips at the same time to welcome Lambert’s tongue.

Aiden’s hips rolled up into nothing. He’d pulled Lambert closer, and a moment later, he pushed Lambert back. At first, Lambert was worried that he’d done something wrong, but Aiden looked positively wrecked. A line of saliva broke between them as Lambert sat up straight. He had no qualms about sitting right on Aiden, and though Lambert wasn’t exactly light, Aiden still didn’t hate it. Lambert wasn’t going to treat him like he was fragile, despite the obvious curve in his waist.

“Get on with it,” Aiden said. “Nothing’s off limit. Touch me, before I kick you out and get off on my own.”

Lambert smirked. “Fucking feisty.”

He climbed off of Aiden to at least get them properly on the bed. Once Aiden was settled against the pillows, Lambert settled himself between Aiden’s spread thighs. He had to take a moment, breathing in, and just _looking_ at what he had before him. Didn’t know why he hadn’t tried this earlier. Aiden was gorgeous, tanned and still freckled dark enough to see. Lambert dragged his hands up Aiden’s thighs and spread them out wider, then used that grip to pull Aiden down against him.

Lambert practically fell forward, bracing himself around Aiden’s shoulders to meet him in a kiss. He was down on his forearms so he could drag his fingers back through Aiden’s hair. As they kissed, they rocked together. Lambert rutted his cock against Aiden’s cunt, and the _noises_ Aiden made against his lips were ones Lambert would never forget. He sounded wanton, desperate, exactly how Lambert felt. He could have stayed just like this forever, his lips on Aiden’s and Aiden’s cunt pressed against his cock.

Aiden wanted more, though, and he made sure Lambert knew that. He tugged through Lambert’s hair, hips bucking. Pushing at Lambert’s shoulders is what finally gave him the clue. Lambert moved down, dragging his mouth from Aiden’s to his jaw, to his neck. Aiden tilted his head to the side to give Lambert the room he needed and never once stopped rocking his hips.

“Cock’s so fucking big,” Aiden groaned. “Fucking Witchers.”

Lambert’s hips suddenly jerked, and he pulled back. “Just what you’re looking for, huh?”

Aiden nodded, still working his hips. He was grinding into Lambert’s cock, reveling of the feeling of that rough skin against his cunt. It’d been too long since he’d let someone else between his thighs, and he was regretting every minute wasted. If he’d known Lambert would be so open to this, he might have done this sooner. He reveled in the feelings Lambert gave him. Something about them was so much more warmth than Aiden had ever felt for someone else.

Lambert’s lips trailed down from his neck to his chest. Lambert cupped his little tits, pushing them up just enough that there was something to get his mouth on. Aiden groaned as Lambert’s lips wrapped around his nipple. Lambert sucked on the bud, tonguing along the underside until it was pert and swollen. Only then did Lambert pull back, but he gave the same treatment to Aiden’s other nipple. As he sucked on that one, Lambert thumbed over the one he left wet and red.

As Lambert continued, Aiden couldn’t help but arch his back into the touch. Maybe he didn’t like the way it felt to be int his body, but he couldn’t deny the pleasure it gave him as Lambert touched. His hands roamed down Aiden’s stomach, down to his hips as he started to mouth over the little mound of breast. Lambert’s hands both ghosted right down between Aiden’s thighs, making him shudder and spread them out farther.

One hand stopped right over his clit, rubbing two fingers right over the tip of the little bud. With his other hand, Lambert ventured down lower, spreading through Aiden’s labia and opening him up. Aiden was already wet, and Lambert rubbed his fingers through that slick. Once his fingers were properly wet, Lambert went straight for Aiden’s hole.

“Oh—” Aiden gasped as Lambert pressed into him, two fingers right off the bat. Two more were still rubbing over his clit just slow enough to keep him interested, but not fast enough that Aiden was overwhelmed.

Part of him immediately hated how skilled Lambert clearly was. He knew his way through a cunt and didn’t hesitate to work Aiden on his fingers. Part of Aiden loved it, because Lambert had him falling apart in moments. So rarely did that happen. With it came this need to keep Lambert to himself. He didn’t want those fingers on other people.

When Lambert finally pulled back from Aiden’s tits, it was so he could slink further down the length of his body. Aiden shifted to accommodate it, spreading himself and arching as Lambert kissed over his stomach, down to his hips. Aiden knew it was coming, but he was hardly prepared when Lambert sunk down those last few inches, putting his mouth on Aiden’s cunt.

Aiden’s hips bucked up, and he cried out. _Everything_ was going on. Lambert’s fingers were inside of him, more fingers working through his labia, and those lips now wrapped around his clit. Aiden practically spasmed under the attention, the treatment. His hands jolted down to wrap through Lambert’s hair, and he pulled back one of his knees to give Lambert the space he needed to _move_.

“Fuck—fuck,” Aiden gasped. “You— _Lambert_ ,” he lost the words on his tongue as Lambert’s own worked through him. He pressed Lambert against him, rolling into his mouth. He needed more. He needed _everything_.

A third finger pressed into him, then Lambert stretched those fingers apart, and Aiden nearly lost himself. Lambert pressed right up against something inside of him that drove him wild, made his thighs tremble and his hips shake. This feeling, this _warmth_ spread up through him from his cunt, where Lambert mouthed at him. Aiden couldn’t have stopped the orgasm even if he wanted to. It hit him by surprise, taking over and leaving him crying out with his jaw dropped wide.

“Fuck—!” Aiden cried, then went weak against the bed. “Fuck—fuck, don’t you dare fucking stop. Swear to the gods, Lambert, I will _kill_ you if you stop.”

Lambert listened, and he listened _beautifully_. Aiden continued to shake and shudder as Lambert licked through his cunt, swallowing his slick right down. Lambert worked him through his orgasm and every second of shock that came after. When Lambert finally pulled back, it was at Aiden’s hasty command. At that point, he was dripping in Aiden’s slick. His beard was wet with it, his lips red and swollen. Just the sight of him had Aiden shuddering again.

“Lambert,” he groaned. “You—” Aiden stopped short. He wasn’t sure if he should say it, but then Lambert was crawling over top of him.

“Tell me,” Lambert said, his voice just weak enough it sounded more like a plea than a command.

As close as they were, Aiden couldn’t help himself. Arms went up around Lambert’s neck, and Aiden yanked him down into a wet, sloppy kiss. Aiden could taste himself on Lambert’s lips, on his tongue, and he moaned in response. They kissed, and they kissed, lips slotted together and heads tilting. Lambert followed Aiden’s lead, moving with him and rutting down against him. Aiden’s cunt was so wet, and Lambert ground his cock against it.

“Not sure how you’ll think about it,” Aiden muttered.

“When have you _ever_ cared what I think?” Lambert snorted. “Fucking make you go soft? Haven’t even got my cock in you yet.”

“That’s just _it_ ,” Aiden said, suddenly cupping Lambert’s face. “You put your cock in me, and I don’t want you to ever put it anywhere else again.”

While certainly not as eloquent as Aiden might have preferred to say it, he’d said it. He didn’t want Lambert to ever fall into bed with someone else. Not a whore, not a lover. Not someone random he found on the streets. Not a man, not a woman. Aiden wanted Lambert _here_ , and he didn’t know how to say that without sex at the forefront.

“Don’t want to stick my cock anywhere else,” came Lambert’s response. Aiden let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

All at once, Lambert pulled back. He wasn’t waiting a second longer for Aiden to work through years of emotions in thirty seconds. He shifted Aiden’s legs up and slotted himself between, angling his cock right over Aiden’s hole. As Lambert sunk into him, Aiden _whimpered_. Nothing had ever felt so right, so _perfect,_ as Lambert’s cock fitting inside of him did. Aiden shook through it, reveled in the feeling as Lambert slotted right up against him.

As they pressed flush together, Lambert hunched over top of Aiden and braced himself, hands around Aiden’s head. Like that, Aiden couldn’t look anywhere else but him. Something about that was intimate, almost too much for Aiden to keep up their eye-contact. He’d been through too many emotions this night. From fear to upset to something with a name he refused to say, and now Lambert was _looking_ at him. At the first slow roll of his hips, Aiden’s jaw dropped open.

“Don’t want anyone else,” Lambert told him, punctuated by this slow, purposeful thrust. “Fucked whores with red hair,” he muttered, leaning down close. His hips continued to work, slow and smooth enough that Aiden was left breathless. “Wouldn’t look at anyone who didn’t remind me of you. Never thought you’d want this, too.”

Aiden nodded hurriedly, frantically. “Wanted this more than anything. Thought you’d—thought you wouldn’t like what you got.”

“Love it,” Lambert said. He said the word. The word that, punctuated by a sudden and rough jolt of his hips, had Aiden moaning. Lambert leaned down farther, then, so close that their chests brushed together, and he could kiss along Aiden’s jaw.

“Love _me_ ,” Aiden couldn’t help but whisper. It came out of his throat before he even realized what he was saying. He expected Lambert to still, at best. At worst, he thought Lambert would pull right out of him and run away.

Instead, Lambert’s thrusts sped up. He fucked into Aiden with fervor, now, stretching just enough that he could brush his lips against Aiden’s ear.

“I do,” he whispered.

Aiden nearly lost himself right there. His arms wound around Lambert’s shoulder to keep him close, keep those lips against his skin as Lambert rutted into him. Aiden canted his hips up, trying to work back against each of Lambert’s thrusts. He wrapped his legs around Lambert’s hips, locking his ankles. That changed the angle just enough that every thrust had Lambert’s cock brushing over something inside of him that had Aiden trembling uncontrollably.

Under Lambert’s movements, Aiden bucked wildly. He squirmed, shifting, and groaned as Lambert fucked into him harder. Lambert’s weight helped keep him still, and Aiden clamped his thighs around Lambert’s hips to do the rest. They kissed when they could, but mostly, Aiden had his head rolled back and his jaw dropped open. The pleasure was immense. He burned with it, begged for it. Kept himself tight around Lambert to make him _work_.

“Harder,” Aiden gasped. “Lambert—Lambert, _need_ you. Fuck me— _fuck_ —”

Lambert snapped his hips. His thrusts slowed, but each one was hard enough that they rutted against the bed, shifting up into the pillows. The blankets rucked beneath them. The space between was filled with groans, Lambert’s deep from his gut and Aiden’s breathless as Lambert fucked deeper. He was so wet, so open. The noises that came between them were enough on their own, but Lambert’s cock was so _thick_. It throbbed inside of him, emitting a heat of its own that kept Aiden gasping and moaning.

His toes curled, and Aiden’s fingers dug through Lambert’s back as his next orgasm neared. He held onto Lambert tighter, yanking Lambert down against him hard enough that all Lambert could do was grind into his cunt. That was enough to have Aiden spasming around him, walls clenching and trembling. Lambert groaned against his neck, hips beginning to stutter.

“Come,” Aiden demanded. “Come inside me. Lambert, _fuck_ , need this. Please—”

Lambert just groaned against him. Never once did he stop moving. They were both reaching that breaking point, ready to tip right over the edge. Lambert worked hard, unwilling to come before Aiden shattered around his cock. He reached a hand down between them, just _ghosting_ over Aiden’s clit. That was all it took to have Aiden’s back arching and his walls spasming. He came undone around Lambert, finally coming right on his cock.

When Lambert didn’t immediately follow, Aiden groaned and continued to work his hips. He got his hands around Lambert’s head and held him just close enough he could whisper into Lambert’s ear.

“I love you, too,” Aiden whispered, and that was it.

Lambert sputtered on top of him, thrusts broken, and he came. Aiden moaned through it, the feeling of being filled. He stroked back Lambert’s hair and just let him have the time he needed. Those last few abortive thrusts, the panting against his skin. Eventually, Lambert stilled and calmed atop of him, and that was when he pulled back. Though they were still connected, Lambert dove down for a heady kiss. When that kiss broke, Lambert pulled back entirely.

The feeling of Lambert’s cock leaving him had Aiden tensing up, but he breathed through it. Lambert didn’t go far, just moved to the side of him where he could rest down against the pillows himself. Lambert shifted, finding a comfortable way to lay on his side, and just watched as Aiden did the same to face him. Lambert reached out to rest his hand against Aiden’s face.

“Sorry about before,” Lambert muttered, his words slurred.

Aiden smiled at him. “Doesn’t matter now. Just an accident.”

Lambert nodded, then wormed his way a touch closer. The rest of the space was Aiden’s to close, and he did so quickly. He was tired of the way they tiptoed around each other. This was their night, and Aiden was going to make sure they had it. He pressed against Lambert entirely, from their legs to their chests. Aiden rested his head against the pillows, because he still wanted to _see_ Lambert.

“Think you’re just—” Lambert breathed. “Not good at this shit,” he said, instead. “Think you’re great.”

Aiden let out a light chuckle, grinning widely. He couldn’t stop the smile on his face. “Think I’m great, too,” he said.

After that, he just settled in closer, resting his head against Lambert’s shoulder. Lambert pulled a blanket over the top of them and draped his arm over Aiden’s waist. It was the most comfortable Aiden had been in a long time, naked with someone. As long as it was Lambert against him.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Update Tumblr](https://oneofwebs.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Personal Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)   
> 


End file.
